


two alphas can really ease the pain

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Polyamory, Scent Marking, bite marking, gray ace Levi, rape / noncon mention, substance, substance / prescriptives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Bookstore manager Eren is instantly smitten by the beautiful omega waltzing into his shop. Turns out he's not the only one taking an interest in Levi...  Eren and Jean keep their alphas in check in favor of a happy relationship with Levi. Until Levi's suppressants fail and tending to their mate leaves the two of them riled up and horny...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for the nsfw SNK minibang!
> 
> Please make sure to check on tumblr so you also see the artworks of  
> kiokushitaka.tumblr.com (placeholder for link) and  
> [levichiieru](http://levichiieru.tumblr.com/post/151665589085/this-is-from-a-while-ago-but-here-you-go)
> 
> Many thanks to wishingsebastianstanwasmyman and sciencefictioness who graciously beta'd this for me.

At the soft ringing of the bell above his shop´s door Eren looked up from his Artemis Fowl novel. Business had been slow so far, so he had reclined with his feet perched comfortably on his desk. The opening and closing of the door brought a faint waft of air, and Eren discreetly scented it. Omega.

  


The customer was short and petite, nearly drowning in an oversized green coat and a blue knitted scarf with matching pants. Eren groaned inwardly. This mori fashion type was… taxing, to say the least. Easily stressed out and nervous like a deer, especially if around an alpha. He would need to reign his scent in and appear as non threatening as possible. He dragged his feet off the desk, rose slowly and addressed the man in his most calming voice.

  


“Welcome, sir. Is there anything I can do for you?”

  


The omega stared at him, unblinking. Then he snorted. “Yeah, drop this shitty soothing alpha act. I´m not a fucking frightened bunny.”

  


Eren was speechless. Talk about judging a book by the cover, he thought. Then he sat back down with an easy grin. “Okay then, now we have established we're both human,  _ is  _ there anything I can do?”

  


“I heard you specialise in illustrated and art books. Do you have anything on Victorian flower paintings?”

  


Eren tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Not exactly flower paintings, but I have something about Victorian gardens and landscaping. Would that be helpful? Or maybe Victorian paintings in general?” He directed his customer to the shelf in question and went back into his storage room to rifle through his new acquisitions. Somewhere in the boxes he had seen a book on romantic landscape paintings. While his hands were busy, his thoughts lingered on the quaint little man outside. Romantic art and a fabulously foul mouth, soft flowing clothes and a frown that made you wither in your boots. His smell, too, had been intriguing. Clean and fresh without any hint of submission in it, and yet an underlying warmth that tingled Eren’s senses. 

  


Eren was an alpha, and part of him resented it. Instinctively, he was drawn towards omegas, but he didn’t want a relationship built on animalistic urges and submission. What he wanted was a partner who was his equal, someone who wouldn’t back down, someone who challenged him. He had had occasional flings with betas, or omegas who appeared stroppy and self-reliant. But in the end, they all had caved in to his alpha.

  


Finally, Eren found the book he was looking for and returned to his customer, who was now seated in a small armchair in a corner, surrounded by stacks of books. Eren handed him his discovery and was rewarded with a curt nod. 

  


“I’m taking these,” the man indicated to a small stack, “and these you can put away again. I’m not quite finished with looking through the rest. You have quite a good selection.”

  


Eren picked up the books the man wanted to purchase, and noticed that he wasn’t just looking for fancy coffee table books, but seemed to know what he was doing. A few of the volumes looked rather tattered and had been standing in his shop for ages.

  


“Are you an artist?” Eren asked as he started filing back the unwanted books.

  


“Artisan,” was the reply. “I make accessories, home decoration, you name it. I’m currently working on a new collection, and flowery shit is all the rage. Muted colors and faded backgrounds and all that jizz.”

  


Eren chuckled. “You run your mouth like that around customers?”

  


“That’s where webshops are your friend.”

  


“I figured I could raise my income with a webshop or ebay but I could never be bothered. I love running my shop.”

  


The omega pointedly looked around the deserted store. “Living the dream, huh?”

  


“After I have dealt with the crowds, I planned to make myself some tea. Would you like a cup? Personal service and so on. Part of the dream.”

  


“Who am I do deny someone their dreams? Sure, go ahead if it makes you happy. Two lumps of sugar, please.”

  


The flip that Eren’s stomach did was wildly disproportionate to the tiny smile that caused it.

  


Over steaming mugs of tea they soon talked animatedly, and the remaining books lay forgotten. The omega’s name was Levi Ackerman, and his webshop was aptly dubbed isellcuteshit.com. He was not only sassy, snarky and intelligent, he also didn’t seem to have a submissive bone in his body. On top of that, he didn’t waste a single thought on what people thought of him.  Eren was enthralled. 

  


Before he knew it, it was closing time. Eren packaged the books for Levi and hesitated, unwilling to let Levi go like that. He had never met someone before who was this beautiful, this fascinating and who smelled so absolutely mouthwatering. His alpha had curled up and whined, unsure how to deal with this unique omega, and internally Eren glowered at him.  _ You’re not being helpful _ . But maybe it was for the best.

  


“Would you… erm. Would you like to go for a coffee or something? Maybe?”

  


Levi tilted his head. “We just had tea, you know.”

  


“Erm. Yeah. Not now, I mean. At the weekend? In a café?”

  


“You’re asking me out on a date, alpha?”

  


“Eren. And yes… I guess so?”

  


“No wonder you’re unmated, if you’re always like that. Most omegas want forceful alphas.”

  


Eren grinned. “But you are not like most omegas.”

  


Levi clicked his tongue. “Cheeky. But okay. Do you know the cake shop around the corner? Sunday at 3 pm.”

  


***********

  


The small art gallery was quiet, and Jean valued that. He liked to retreat here, let the paintings sink in and his mind wander. Noisy, snobby wannabe art lovers only distracted him. Jean was totally aware that he didn’t know much about art himself - he only knew it soothed him like few other things could. His job was for the most part boring and at times extremely stressful, but he loved it nonetheless. He was a cop - patrolling the same streets on foot day after day. He knew his district and its inhabitants inside out, and many betas and omegas appreciated having a reliable, trusted alpha on the lookout. Jean noticed when milk bottles and newspapers accumulated, when strange cars were parked at unusual times, when childless men lurked around the playgrounds. People trusted him - they turned to him when something happened and the shame was too great to call 911, when their cat got missing or when old Mrs Jones hadn’t come grocery shopping for two days.

  


Somebody entered the gallery, and Jean tensed, expecting to have his silent meditation interrupted. He glanced around inconspicuously and suddenly wanted nothing more than to be interrupted.

  


The person was no one less than Mr Ackerman, and the days when Jean met him on patrol and received a “Good morning” and a smile were the highlights of his duty. He was one of the unmated omegas in his district that Jean felt he never needed to worry about - any alpha who approached him unsolicitedly would either get the tongue-lashing of a lifetime or be skinned alive. 

  


That and concerns about professional behaviour had kept Jean away, but lords did he want to get to know the man better.

  


Jean was still silently debating whether he should address Mr Ackerman or not, when a quietly amused voice spoke to him.

  


“I had no idea cops were into art, Officer Kirstein.”

  


“I had no idea artisans would spend their free time on art,” Jean shot back.

  


The omega smiled and plopped down in a seat next to Jean, obviously taking no offense. “Sorry. I just failed to realise that you would have a life outside of looking after the citizens´ sorry asses. But of course you have a life, complete with hobbies, an Alsatian dog and a dedicated wife.”

  


Jean grinned bashfully and pulled down the collar of his button-down shirt a fraction. “No marks. No wife.” If he didn't know any better, he would have guessed that Mr Ackerman was either testing the waters or very clumsily flirting. At this thought, his heartbeat sped up. “And call me Jean, please.”

  


“No Alsatian dog either? And I’m Levi.” 

  


“I’m more of a cat person. Dogs are too… docile. Dependent. If a cat doesn’t like you, you can buy them caviar and velvet cushions and they still poop in your shoes. With a dog, they will follow you anywhere once you convince them you’re their… their…”

  


“Their alpha.”

  


“Yes,” Jean said quietly. “I don’t want to be liked just because I’m alpha.”

  


Levi snorted. “Trust me, I know the feeling.”

  


Then they talked about the recent exhibition, and as Jean admitted he wasn’t educated in modern art, Levi explained him everything about hard edge painting and Ellsworth Kelly and John McLaughlin and a host of other artists, and instead of disenchanting it was indeed very inspiring to not only see but to understand.

  


And somehow, miraculously, it ended with a dinner date on Sunday night. Jean walked home on clouds.

  


**********

  


Levi was pleased that Eren was already waiting outside the cake shop. He appreciated punctuality. 

  


He was less pleased with his date's outfit choice. Eren was dressed in tight black jeans, a white t-shirt and an unironed pale blue denim shirt that was buttoned up half way and stuffed haphazardly into his pants. He looked as if he'd just rolled out of bed and grabbed whatever was at hand.

  


“I see you really made an effort,” Levi teased, and Eren, totally missing the irony, beamed.

  


“You think so? Gee, thanks. At home I'm a total slob, so I always have a hard time dressing up when I go out.”

  


Was he being serious? Levi was ready to turn on his heel and leave, but one look at Eren´s happy face made him think better of it. The man deserved at least a chance. Whoever managed to look so adorable couldn´t be a total ass of an alpha.

  


_ I like his smell _ , his omega added helpfully.

  


_ You shut the fuck up _ , Levi replied, but he couldn't deny it. Weak as his omega instincts were, Eren's smell did things to him. It  _ was  _ potent and dominant, like it was supposed to be, but lacking any of the aggressiveness Levi had come to associate with alphas. It was… lively, carefree, and it reminded him of summer meadows and spring water.

  


Eren held the door for him and suggested a table, all of which in a perfectly polite and easy manner. He waited for Levi to order a strawberry tartlet and tea before he placed his order of Boston cream pie and hot chocolate.

  


“I have the world's biggest sweet tooth,” Eren admitted a little bashfully, “but I try not to indulge myself too often. And when I'm not sitting in my store I'm usually moving, so I guess I just burn the sugar down quickly.”

  


“So you do a lot of sports?”

  


“Not organized sports, but I love running and cycling and skating, and I won't say no to a game of beach volleyball or basketball.”

  


“I should do some more sports,” Levi sighed. “I tend to get stuck in my workshop too long.”

  


“We can go on a run together, if you like, or swimming. That is, uh, if you´d like to.” Eren blushed.

  


Their orders were placed on the table, and Levi added milk and sugar to his tea and carefully placed the spoon on the saucer.

  


“Regarding this,” he said, equally carefully, “or any other future dates, I have two things to tell you. You may not like to hear them, but I think that the straightforward method is the best. There's no use in beating around the bush and then getting disappointed later.”

  


Eren listened closely, a hint of apprehension and concern creeping into his smell. Levi hadn't even noticed his own nervousness showing, but he wanted to get this off his chest.

  


“One, there´s another alpha I'll be seeing.”

  


Something flickered through Eren's eyes, conflicting instincts, but he checked himself. After a long exhale, he nodded. “This is only a casual date, Levi, and you are in no way obligated to me. The only thing I do ask of you that you tell me if you… if he…”

  


“I will,” Levi replied quickly. “This is weird for me too… I mean I’ve never really had many dates.”

  


Eren toyed with his cake fork. “As I said, you don't owe me anything. I know I'm getting terribly ahead of myself, but even if we became a couple… I would never tell you what to do, or keep you from seeing who you want to see.”

  


Levi was stunned. “This is… woah. Am I even talking to an alpha?”

  


Eren laughed. “I told you.... I´m not like most alphas. Most omegas would consider me a shitty alpha for expecting them to handle themselves. I don´t need someone who waits for my wish and command. I need an equal partner. My alpha begs to differ sometimes, but”, he shrugged, “one swift slap with a newspaper and he shuts up.”

  


Levi leaned forward, interest piqued. “He talks to you?” When Eren nodded, he added: “My omega too. I hate that bitch sometimes.”

  


“Which brings me to number two. I´m ace.”

  


Eren blinked. “Ace, as in asexual?”

  


Levi nodded. “And this is the point where you walk through the door. It has happened before; I assure you it won't kill me.” He took his fork and picked a tiny piece of his cake, unable to hide the slight trembling of his hand. _ Don't go don't go don't go _ .

  


Warm fingers closed over his. “Levi. How is that supposed to make you any less likeable?”

  


“Well, obviously it does,” Levi forced out, sounding more bitter than he wanted to.

  


“It doesn’t,” Eren emphasized. “You are more than your body, or your sexual organs, and a relationship is more than sex. It’s okay not to want it. It’s okay not to like it. It doesn’t make you any less valid, and if someone thinks so, well frankly they are not fit to scrub your boots.” His scent rolled off him, warm and comforting, and his thumb rubbed tiny circles into Levi’s knuckles.

  


“I’m sorry,” he said as he realised he was still holding Levi’s hand, and reluctantly released it.

  


“No, it’s okay. So, I said what I had to say, and you’re still sitting here, which is… quite thrilling in itself already, and if you don’t mind I’d like to see you again.”

  


Eren swallowed a mouthful of his Boston cream pie. “I’d love to. And now, don’t think I haven’t noticed the wistful looks you’ve been giving my cake, so go ahead already and dig in. Consider it a favour - you’re saving me from a ton of sugar and fat.”

  


**************************

  


Jean ran ten minutes late, and Levi felt irritation build in his gut. Then Jean hurried around the corner, in a white shirt, dark tie and a matching cardigan, dark blond hair still a bit damp from a shower. He stopped in front of Levi and leaned his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

  


“Awfully sorry,” he panted, “but just as I returned to the police station I came across this pickpocket, just my cruddy luck, and the paperwork lasted ages.”

  


“There’s no helping it,” Levi shrugged, “it’s your job, after all. You couldn’t just let them walk away because you had an appointment.”

  


“Thank you for your patience,” Jean smiled and held the door for Levi. Then his nostrils flared as he caught a whiff of Eren when Levi walked past him. Confusion crossed his face.

  


“I’ll explain to you in a minute,” Levi said. “Can we go in first?”

  


Jean had suggested a nice Italian restaurant, and the aroma wafting from the kitchen was delicious, but after stuffing himself with two (well, nearly two) pieces of cake Levi wasn’t particularly hungry, so he only ordered a minestrone.

  


Levi told Jean the same things as he’d told Eren, and all in all the alpha took it well. The mention of another alpha, though, and a stranger on top of that, obviously caused him some distress. Not out of jealousy, but more out of worry for Levi’s safety and wellbeing.

  


“I’m sorry. I know I don’t have to fret over you, but that’s cop instincts acting up. Just smack me over the head when I start behaving like a complete asshole, okay?”

  


He, too, passed up the chance to leave. “I’ve been admiring you from afar for some time now, and that you were willing to go on a date with me is already everything I could ever have wished for. That you don’t want a sexual relationship… that doesn’t change my respect and admiration at all.” Jean laughed about himself. “Listen to me, rambling away like a teenager. Some alpha, huh?”

  


Levi smiled pleasantly. “Indeed, some alpha. A refreshing change from the neanderthalic majority.”

  


Jean’s scent was pleasing, but in a completely different way than Eren’s. His was comforting and calm, like home. It tickles Levi’s senses and made him feel relaxed and at ease.

  


When he had arrived back home, Levi felt weirdly reluctant to shower. Some of both Eren`s and Jean’s scent still clung to him, very discreet since they had barely touched. In the end, he did shower, because he needed a clear head and no distractions in his nose. Afterwards he put on some soft, comfortable pyjamas and settled into bed, propped up by a ridiculous abundance of cushions. 

  


Levi loved earthy, soft colours - green, brown, beige, blue and cream, and soft, smooth, flowing materials. It was an omegan thing, he guessed, but one he didn’t mind. It was a curse and a blessing that due to his job he had access to all sorts of creative materials, because he just couldn’t walk past nice fabrics. He tried to hold back on his lounge, but his bedroom was a cocoon of silk, cotton and linen.

  


It wasn’t the first time Levi had been asked for a date, but until now he had either declined, or it had ended in a disaster. During the last decades, the growing awareness of civil rights had led to a certain emancipation of omegas, and the public healthcare providing free access to suppressants and birth control had liberated them and allowed them to make decisions about their bodies and their lifestyle. Still, as mates, omegas were still implicitly expected to be submissive. Under a glazing of pretty words, many alphas were still....  _ alphas _ , and a successful, autonomous omega didn´t make a desirable mate.

  


Levi wasn't stupid. He was well aware that his flourishing little business was deemed appropriate because he produced cute, decorative, feminine,  _ omegan  _ things. It didn't threaten anybody, it was in nobody’s way, so his talent and his business sense could be praised without any consequences. Had he attempted real art… Levi had studied visual arts and art history and knew well how the art world worked. 

  


On top of that, none of his dates had ever taken Levi´s asexuality kindly. They had been incredulous, condescending or downright hostile. By nature, omegas were fertile and, during heats, craved to have sex and be bred. Even if they took suppressants or birth control, those could be discontinued should the partners wish to have children, and even without a heat an omega could have a sexual relationship. 

  


But Levi didn't feel any sexual attraction. People's appearances or scents could be pleasing or appealing to him, he was capable of forming emotional bonds or - to a certain degree - of experiencing romantic attraction, but a naked body meant no more to him than a fully clothed body. The amount of time, thought and energy other people put into pursuing or performing sexual activities left him mystified. 

  


Levi had more or less resigned to spending his life unmated, and he was perfectly fine with it. He was self-reliant, he had a fulfilling life, he had friends and family to love and care for. And now in a span of mere days he had come across not one, but two alphas who seemed inclined to accept him for what he was. Both had a lot speaking for them, both were a pleasant company. And both had a smell that he wanted to wrap himself up in, in a way he had never experienced before. Levi had accepted both invitations and expected at least one of them to turn out the usual way, so in the aftermath he could either focus on one of them, or continue his life undisturbed.

  


And now Jean and Eren were still eager to see him again, and he felt at a loss of what to do. Both men had insisted they were fine with not dating exclusively, so for the time being he was free to see where it went, but sooner or later he would have to come up with a decision.

  


**********

  


The next date with Eren nearly did turn into a disaster, although not in a way that could be foreseen. Eren had not forgotten about Levi’s wish to be physically more active, and had invited him to go a round on the bicycle. So a few days later Levi dragged his cruiser bike from the cellar, cleaned it, pumped up the tires, fixed some drinks and sandwiches, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and khaki pants and waited in front of his house.

  


Then Eren zoomed around the corner, on a gleaming racer bike, skidded to a halt in front of Levi and nearly fell off his bike laughing his ass off. Levi crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

  


“Are you quite done, or do I need to claw your face off to help you calm down?”

  


“I'm sorry Levi, oh lords I´m so sorry,” Eren wheezed and wiped hysterical tears from his face, “but when I promised to drag you out for some sports I didn't think of a lazy cruise and a picnic, but get you to work up some sweat, but you… oh my, oh my dear…” he collapsed into another fit of cackles.

  


The door slammed shut behind Levi, sandwiches and all. He ignored the doorbell pointedly until he had sipped some ice tea and stored the sandwiches in the fridge. Only then he answered the intercom.

  


“Fuck off.”

  


“Levi, I apologize, really, I do.”

  


“You can apologize until you're blue in the face, I'm not going to open the door or come down again.”

  


“But Leviii… it was just so funny how differently we interpreted a bike tour. C´mon, you thought I looked weird too in my faded spandex, admit it.”

  


Silence.

  


“And I´m sorry I scoffed at the possibility of a picnic, but in fact… if you did well… I planned on inviting you to that ice cream parlor at the beach,” Eren coaxed. “You want me on my knees, begging? Okay, I'm on my knees.” Some rustling noises could be heard.

  


“You daft shit, I don't have a cam.”

  


“Then come look for yourself?”

  


A pause. Then: “I want the  _ big  _ sundae. The one with cherries on top.”

  


Eren chuckled. “Whatever you wish for.”

  


“With whipped cream. And sprinkles.”

  


“Look, I'll order you all the sprinkles in the world, but can you come down first? My knees are killing me, and I think the old lady next door is about to call the cops.”

  


**********

  


For their second date, Jean was precisely on time. Levi had suggested the town’s art museum, which had an interesting exhibition on contemporary art, mainly sculptures and installations. It had been fun explaining what he knew to Jean, who had absorbed Levi’s words like a sponge.

  


They ambled through the cool, spacious rooms and let the exhibits sink in. Levi’s attention was divided between the art and Jean’s reactions, which varied between puzzled and amused. There were bright video installations flickering silently, walk-in wood and metal constructions, installations that looked liked taken fresh out of a furniture store, panels of colour-changing lights.

  


Finally, Jean turned to Levi with a sheepish face. “Erm… does it make me an ignorant dork if I say this… doesn’t tell me anything? Yes, I see that someone put thought and work into these things, but… what does it all mean? Am I just supposed to  _ feel  _ something, or should I nod and see that, wow, of course that’s the embodiment of Truth in the Socratic sense, with consideration of Jung’s early theories?”

  


He scratched his neck awkwardly and let his eyes wander aimlessly around the hall while Levi fought the urge to laugh, but suddenly he stilled as abruptly and completely as a pointer dog. Levi turned around in the direction Jean was looking, but he saw nothing alarming.

  


Then Jean growled, low and feral, and Levi’s chest tightened with instinctive fear. His scent flared up, heavy with unease, but he managed to fight back the rising panic. He took slow, calming breaths and gently lay a hand on Jean’s arm.

  


“Jean...”

  


Jean tried to wrap a protective arm around him, but Levi ducked out of his reach.

  


“Don’t give me this alpha shit, Jean, tell me what’s  _ wrong _ !”

  


Jean gestured towards the opposite wall. “Abandoned bag,” he rasped. “We need to get people out of here, alarm the security, get the bomb squad…” He gripped Levi’s wrist and started dragging him towards the fire alarm button.

  


Levi struggled to get out of Jean’s grasp. “Wait! Jean, listen… let me go!”

  


Alerted by the noise, a custodian rounded the corner. He took one look at the omega trying to break free from an alpha’s grip, and reached for his radio set. Then he approached Jean, one hand held out in an appeasing gesture, the other one holding the radio to give alarm if necessary.

  


“Sir, please let go of the gentleman and then follow me to the exit. I have to ask you to leave the museum, or I will have to call the police.”

  


“No, you don’t understand, you have to get everybody out here, there might be a bomb here…”

  


“What?” Levi and the custodian asked unisono.

  


“The bag, there, it’s abandoned, you must evacuate and get the bomb squad!” Jean was shouting now.

  


“This bag?” The custodian indicated to a red sports bag with three distinctive white stripes. “You mean this bag, sir?”

  


Jean nodded impatiently. “Yes, yes, now stop wasting time…”

  


“Sir, this is an exhibit.”

  


“... and get people… what?”

  


“This bag,” the custodian repeated slowly, as if dealing with a complete moron, “is an exhibit. Now, I understand this was just a misconception, but still I have to ask you to leave.” He addressed Levi. “Sir, are you alright? Do you want to rest in the office, or shall I get you a taxi?”

  


Levi, who had finally gotten out of Jean’s weakened grasp, smoothed his sleeve. “No, but thank you for your consideration. I will leave with this half-wit. He’s actually harmless, I assure you.”

  


Meanwhile, Jean stood slack-jawed and mortified. “You mean… that… I…”, he sputtered.

  


Levi patted his arm reassuringly. “Yes, officer, he means you fucked up royally. Good thing you didn’t manage to set off the alarm and start a ruckus. Now let’s go before we get kicked out, shall we?” He shoved Jean towards the exit and beamed at the custodian, who tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

  


Outside, Jean plopped down on the stairs and buried his burning face in his hands. “Oh my god. I don’t know how to apologize for this.”

  


Levi sat down next to him. “Oh, I dunno. I can’t recall a museum visit this entertaining.”

  


“Levi, I’m trying to dissolve into the concrete already, will you stop making fun of me?”

  


“I’m not making fun of you, and these stairs are actually not concrete, but granite.”

  


Jean only groaned. Above his arms, only the tips of his very red ears were visible. After a while, he mumbled: “Thank you for keeping a level head, Levi. You know, normally I don’t freak out like this, I can’t do that in my job.”

  


“It’s because I was there with you?” Levi guessed.

  


“Yeah, I think so. Sorry.”

  


“... It was kind of endearing, really.”  Jean looked up cautiously, and Levi gave him an enigmatic smile. “And insight is the best way to improvement.” 

  


**********

  


Sadly, Jean wasn’t quite done making an ass of himself. Granted, he and Levi weren’t dating, but… going on dates, and he had sworn he was okay with Levi seeing another alpha, but it gave him sleepless nights nonetheless. Levi had given him only the basics - the guy’s name was Eren, and he ran a second-hand bookshop, but that was all he needed for a quick look in the yellow pages.

  


He was totally not going to stalk or confront his rival, he just wanted to check the guy wasn’t some serial killer.

  


Right.

  


And so, a couple of days later, Jean walked past a certain store twice. He had expected a run-down, dusty antiquarian bookstore, but it looked rather cozy and spacious, with a neatly arranged and decorated window display. Inside, he could make out an old-fashioned wooden counter and a small but comfortable reading corner with overstuffed chairs, a small table and a brass lamp.

  


There were no customers inside, so Jean entered and took off his hat. Through a doorway at the back of the store, a voice announced that the owner would be right up. A man followed soon after, slightly shorter than Jean, with dark brown hair and green eyes. He smiled and asked if he could be of any assistance. Then, as he came closer, he caught a whiff of Jean, and his eyes went almost comically wide in surprise. He looked Jean up and down, as if searching for an explanation, then his mouth settled into a very thin line.

  


“Jean the cop, I assume?”

  


Jean nodded with a slight smirk. “Eren the bookseller, I assume.”

  


He had recognized the alpha’s scent instantly - it wasn’t often on Levi, and if, then very very faint, but his brain had it memorized and filed away anyway. Now, it had taken on a decidedly defensive and hostile note. Jean sensed that Eren was fighting the urge to kick him out right there and then.

  


“If you’re here to tell me to back off, you can forget it,” Eren huffed and crossed his arms.

  


“No, nothing of that sort, I just wanted to get to know you.” Now that he said it, it sounded lame even to Jean´s own ears, and the incredulous look he got from Eren nearly made him flinch.

  


“Get to know me? Why would you want to get to know me? Levi sees you, he sees me, and sooner or later he'll decide if he wants a mate, and that'll be it. If he chooses you, fine, I'll wish you all the best and continue my life. But if, on the other hand, he chooses me,” he stepped up closer to Jean, and his voice was rumbling with aggression, “and I catch you still creeping around, you're in for some serious trouble.”

  


The two alphas stared at each other, air around them thick with dominance and animosity, and an unlucky omega who chose this exact moment to enter the shop yelped in panic and bolted.

  


Jean blinked and tried to calm down. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, and as much as his alpha yearned to pounce, he knew exactly that it would only result in more trouble than he was ready to face. What was worse, he could read in that cocky bastard's face that he also knew what lay in store for a cop who assaulted an innocent person, in their own shop no less.

  


Jean turned his face down and to the side, only by a fraction, but it was as much sign of submission as his ego allowed, and judging by Eren´s slightly more relaxed stance it was enough.

  


“I'm not planning to interfere,” Jean mumbled. “But I've known Levi for a while, and as a cop I can't help but be worried about his safety. He is important to me, you know.”

  


“Believe it or not, but to me Levi is important too, and his well being comes first. Even if I haven't known him for long. He is unique and special, and I like him very much.”

  


“I´m glad to hear that. Still, I hope he chooses me. No offence.”

  


“None taken,” Eren answered in mock courtesy. “It has been a pleasure meeting you, Jean the cop.”

  


“Likewise.” Jean bowed in equally mock courtesy. “Eren the bookseller.”

  


Eren watched him leave the shop, then crept into his storage room, carefully selected the most tattered and least sell-able book he could find, and ripped it to shreds. Only slightly satisfied, he sank down to the paper-covered ground and heaved a huge sigh. He was immensely grateful that he had been able to control himself and not fed this annoyingly good-looking asshole his own teeth. He would have been totally in the right, but nevertheless Levi would have ripped them both a new asshole.

  


**********

  


Life continued. Eren took Levi to the beach, an amusement park and a rope course, and dropped little remarks about dangerous jobs and the drawbacks of shift-work. Jean took Levi to the cinema, an aquarium and a natural history museum (this time, without any incidents), and pointed out to the perks of secure, fairly paid jobs as opposed to unprofitable corner businesses.

  


Both tried to sneak as much of their smell onto Levi without being too obvious about it, and Levi continuously had invisible leaves picked out of his hair or nonexistent dust brushed off his clothes.

  


Internally, he rolled his eyes and wondered how stupid they thought he was. But he had to admit it amused him highly.

  


It didn't make his decision easier, though. 

  


He would have thought that, given how different Jean and Eren were, sooner or later it would become apparent which one would make a better mate for him. But the more he got to know them, the more he found that both had sides to them that resonated in his soul. 

  


With his friend Hanji, Levi tried the scientific approach, making lists with pro's and con's, although the matter-of fact method went against his heart. In the end, both lists had exactly the same length.

  


He tried to envision a life with Eren, then a life with Jean. Each was as different as it was desirable… except one thing.

  


The mere thought of one of them  _ not  _ being in his life had him curling up into a ball of pain. It hurt, emotionally and physically. After a while, Levi came to realize that he wasn't indecisive. He  _ had  _ made his decision; he wanted them both. 

  


Which was selfish, immature and at least twenty shades of wrong. It was a case of wanting to eat the cake and keep it. He couldn’t possibly tell them. He couldn’t possibly ask them to accept this. 

  


Levi ran in circles of fretting and self loathing, and when he had whined and ranted the same arguments at Hanji for the x-th time, the brunet omega smacked the back of his head. Normally she was patience personified when dealing with Levi, but now even she had reached a limit.

  


“What the fuck, Hanji?” Levi was indignant. 

  


“Levi, you are getting nowhere with this. You know what you want; now act upon it.”

  


“But I can’t!”

  


“Why? Have you unlearned how to speak? Levi, you  _ have _ to do something. You have made a choice. Now give them the chance to make theirs.”

  


Levi slumped back in his chair, cradling a mug of tea in his hands. Suddenly, he looked very small and very frightened.

  


“But what if they hate me? What if they say no?”

  


Hanji groaned and adjusted her glasses. “Levi, my friend, my pumpkin, I love you dearly, but I swear to all that’s holy that at the next “what if” I’ll fucking punch you where it hurts. Yes, of course it can happen that one or both reject this. But at this rate… you will lose them anyway.”

  


“I know. I fucking  _ know _ that!” 

  


Hanji’s voice showed a hint of compassion. “Polyamorous relationships can work, you know.”

  


“But they’re alphas. Alphas don’t share.”

  


“Haven’t you gushed and bragged all this time that they are  _ not  _ like average alphas? Give them some credit, Levi. If they feel about you like you do about them - and everything tells me they are both totally nuts for you - they will agree. Have a little faith, pumpkin.”

  


Levi reached over the table and squeezed her hand. “Thanks, Hanji. I wouldn’t know what to do without a friend like you.”

  


“You’d definitely have less to bitch about,” she grinned. “And now put this tea away and get some wine open. The  _ good  _ one you hide from me on the top shelf of the pantry. We have to plan your confession.”

  


**********

  


Levi asked Eren and Jean to come to a bar, in the early evening when the place was still quiet. He wanted the meeting to be on neutral ground, and when Hanji had pointed out that a public place also meant more safety, he had silently agreed. He informed them that it was going to be all three of them, and although they sounded less than thrilled, they agreed.

  


He arrived well ahead of time, since he didn’t want Eren and Jean to bump into each other without him, and took a seat in one of the booths. Absent-mindedly he ordered a ginger ale, stared out the window and picked paper napkins apart.

  


Soon enough Eren breezed in, greeted him with a small smile and slid into the seat opposite of Levi. Then he noticed the napkin massacre and frowned. “Levi, fuck, is it going to be  _ this _ terrible?” 

  


Levi shook his head, but before he could answer, Jean appeared, looking like he was going to either puke or cry any moment.

  


“I believe you two have met before, so introductions aren’t necessary,” Levi said. “Please take a seat, Jean.”

  


Jean and Eren glared at each other, still Jean inched into the seat next to Eren. They ordered drinks and sat in glum silence until they arrived.

  


Levi had a whole speech reversed, but suddenly his head was empty. He fumbled for the words, but before he could say anything, Eren spoke up. He looked almost nauseous. 

  


“Okay, so we’re here, as you requested, now can you please tell us what this is about? Ever since you called I got all worked up, I feel terrible, and I think Jean isn’t doing too well either.”

  


“He’s ditching us, man,” Jean said darkly. He looked up at Levi. “Can you make it quick? Maybe it’s less painful this way.”

  


“No, no, no, it’s nothing like that!” Levi exclaimed. “No fucking way in hell am I going to ditch you!”

  


“Congrats, Jean,” Eren muttered. “He’s not ditching you, so it’s me, can I leave now?”

  


“Can you both shut the fuck up with your ditching and listen to me? No one is getting ditched!”

  


Amber and green eyes zoomed in on Levi, puzzled and with a hint of hope, and Levi was reminded of two terribly stupid and terribly endearing dogs.

  


“Look, I like you. Both of you. As in, a lot. And I wanted to ask, uh, if it’s okay with you… fuck, I can’t believe this.”

  


Silence. Jean was the first to break it.

  


“You… you like us.”

  


“And you’re not ditching us”, Eren emphasized. Levi scowled.

  


“So you want Eren  _ and  _ me as your…”

  


“... boyfriends...”

  


“... lovers...”

  


“... whatever.”

  


The two alphas sized each other up.

  


“Well,  _ my _ pride as an alpha isn’t so fragile that I can’t respect my partner’s wishes,” Eren said.

  


“And  _ I’m _ certainly past primitive territorial behaviour,” Jean sneered.

  


“Oh, really? Let’s see…”

  


“When you’re  _ finally _ done with your pissing contest,” Levi interrupted. “Thank you.”

  


Their attention back on him, he continued: “So I take it you're not… totally disgusted by my proposal?”

  


They shook their heads vigorously.

  


“And you're still aware I´m ace, so even when we are…” the word “mates” nearly crossed his lips, but he bit it back.  _ Not now. Not yet _ . “... boyfriends you won't get to bone me?”

  


Eren and Jean look nearly outraged at the implication. Of course they were fucking aware.

  


“Levi, as much as I dislike going all mushy on you, but I like you. Everything about you. You're right just the way you are, and I'm so fucking happy I get to be with you, and sex… sex doesn´t matter. It isn't important.” Eren took on an interesting shade of pink while he spoke, caught between his need to proclaim his feelings and the embarrassment to do so in front of a third person.

  


Levi toyed with another napkin, debating whether he should continue with the topic. Hesitantly, he said: ”To be honest, there are occasions… very rare occasions, when I do get... sexually aroused.” He didn't look up, but he could feel their attention like laser beams. “I take suppressants, but when you take them long term, they fail sometimes, and you go into a heat anyway. Happens maybe once a year.”

  


“But you don´t like it when that happens,” Jean ventured.

  


“No, I don´t. My body is in heat, and my omega is throwing a fucking party, but I don´t like it. I… deal with it, and there´s physical pleasure, but I can't help but think that I'd much rather be doing other things. But for the most part it's just suffering through it and waiting until it's over.”

  


Jean and Eren nodded. Going through a heat unmated was tough on an omega, and they could only figure that for Levi it must be so much worse.

  


“What do you do during a heat? How do you spend it?” Eren asked.

  


“Once I figure what's going on I call the Safehouse. It may take a while to put two and two together - usually when I first notice the symptoms I think I have the flu, or an UTI.” Levi laughed. “Anyway, I could stay at home and ask friends to stick around and help me, but I hate to depend on others. So the Safehouse is the best choice. They pick you up at home, and you stay there as long as you need. They can give you some medication to ease the symptoms a little, although nothing helps much. But it helps to know you're safe, and taken care of.”

  


Safehouses were hospital-like institutions, primarily for the healthcare of omegas. They offered heat and maternity wards as well as shelter for abused or homeless omegas, provided counselors and medical care as well as birth control. Discretion and the respectful treatment of all clients regardless of race, gender or social status were top priority. Before the founding of Safehouses, omegan medical science had been available only for the ones who could afford it, leaving large parts of the population at the mercy of their mates and more or less illegal practitioners.

  


“So, erm, I´m a little at a loss of what to do when I go on heat next time.”

  


It took a moment for the message to sink in.

  


“Levi, you don't have to feel obligated to spend it with us. This is about you, your comfort and wellbeing. If you feel best going to the Safehouse, or staying at home to be attended to by family or friends, then just do so. But if you'd rather have Eren and me helping you through it, all you have to do is ask,” Jean said.

  


Eren nodded. “It´s totally up to you, Levi. We can offer to help, but that is all.”

  


Levi felt like tearing up any moment. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, which was already a relief in itself, but here these two men sat looking at him with such a fondness and deep adoration he felt he didn't deserve - and which should be illegal on grown ass men, by the way.

  


There was a lot of things he could have said, wanted to say, but all he managed was a rather gruff: “Thanks, guys.”

  


**********

  


Before they left, Levi had asked Eren and Jean to scentmark him, holding out his wrists to them, and they looked as if Christmas, Easter and at least twelve other holidays had fallen on one day. He had heard before that scentmarking was nice, but he had never expected this wave of utter contentment that washed through him as his wrists touched their necks. When they all came back to again, with blinking eyes and ruffled hair - they might or might not have gotten carried away a little and rubbed arms and necks all over each other - they noticed other patrons staring at them and realized too late why this act of bonding was normally performed in private.

  


Levi floated home in a blissful haze and had just enough presence of mind to call Hanji and inform her he'd returned home safely. He didn't really have the mind to put up with her excited questions and pleased yodeling that cut into his ear, so he cut her off quickly. Before he could hang up he had to promise to tell her everything in detail. He put the phone away and smirked to himself. Hanji was aromantic as fuck, but she got weirdly invested in all her friends´ love lives.

  


He didn't shower, nor did he change, but simply rolled up in his bed, too happy to care. He knew he'd made the right decision. His omega was rolling over with joy.  _ See, this happens when you let me do my job for once _ . Levi had thought before that Eren and Jean smelled wonderful, each in his own way, but combined and mixed with his own scent, on his skin… it was like being spun into a silken cocoon, wrapped up in a warm embrace.  _ My alphas _ . He let those words roll around in his head deliciously.  _ My alphas _ .

  


Eren, meanwhile, was baffled. Having Levi´s scent on him was indisputably exquisite, and he had expected that much. But having some of Jean's scent rubbed on him and not finding it totally abhorrent, that was… disturbing. An alpha was supposed to find another alpha's scent anything between provoking and disgusting. Especially if said other alpha was as abrasive and insufferably smug as Jean. It should have made Eren want to claw his skin off or punch a wall, not cause this weird electric tingling in his nerves that was only nearly, but not quite, unpleasant.

  


Jean was pissed off. Levi´s scent around him was warm, peaceful, comforting. But the places where he'd accidentally touched Eren… they felt like doused in cold water. No, not cold water, it wasn't numbing or icy, but more like he had been given a sprinkling of fresh spring water. Cool. Fresh. Energetic. It was fucking annoying that this loud mouthed bastard could creep under his skin like that.

  


**********

  


If anyone had secretly expected Levi Ackerman to become all meek and pliant once he'd gotten himself an alpha, that his pride and self-assertion would be cut down in any way, they were in for a bitter disappointment.

  


Sure, the prickly edges of his sarcastic self were somewhat softened by affection when he was around Jean and Eren. He cared for them, but he took no shit from them, as he did from no one. The first time Jean came around after his shift and had lowkey anticipated to have a dinner cooked, the time Eren was sick with a cold and acted terribly whiny about it, taught them better than to ever expect Levi to pamper them. Jean was shown the way to the fridge and pantry and invited to take whatever he wanted. Eren was sent some Aspirin and tissues and told to call again when he was germ free.

  


Aside from seeing his boyfriends, which, admittedly, he did a lot, Levi still maintained his friendships and interests and pursued his business. He already had a fulfilling life before he met them, and he saw no sense in pretending otherwise. He liked them, very much so, and sometimes his omega, or even himself, casually tasted the word “love”, but they hadn't magically completed him.

  


For someone who was never really a cuddler, he was surprised at how comfortable he felt with touching them, or being touched. He loved it when he was scentmarked, omega all but purring in delight. The more he was around Jean and Eren, the surer he was they respected his boundaries. They never made any sexual moves on him, their touch remained innocent, and they always waited for him to initiate. It was nice, casually holding hands on a stroll, standing close to each other while cooking together, giving Jean a sorely needed back massage after a long shift, putting his feet in Eren's lap while watching TV.

  


Occasionally, he'd set up dates with Eren and Jean together, for a day at the beach or binge watching  _ Boston Legal _ . He wouldn't have done it, had they openly objected; but they said it was fine, and he took their word for it. If they kept their mouths shut and then had a hard time in each other's company, frankly it wasn't his problem.

  


Secretly, he found it very entertaining how they backhandedly fought for dominance without being openly hostile, and sometimes Hanji would tag along to bear witness and pat his hand while he struggled to keep a straight face. 

  


When they played beach volleyball, it wasn't a match of beach volleyball, it had all the hallmarks of a gladiator duel. The only thing missing was the dude with the burlap sack picking up body parts. Same with swimming, or diving, or arguing over who knew William Shatner´s lines better. Once, Levi wanted to suggest a game of croquet in the park but thought better of it - Eren and Jean with wooden mallets at hand could only mean havoc.

  


What really bemused Levi that between the layer of mock playful bantering and the underlying competition there were glimpses of glee - as if they actually enjoyed butting heads. He had heard of love-hate relationships, but theirs was… hate-hate? Budding friendship-hate? He had no clue.

  


Had he been aware of these kind of things, he would have noticed the current of sexual tension, the furtive glances, the challenging body language. Levi stayed oblivious of all this, but at least by now he was pretty certain he could put them in one room without them killing each other. Not too much, anyway.

  


They would argue about pretty much anything just for the sake of arguing, and the only thing they could agree on was Levi being the most sublime creature to ever walk the earth.

  


Their latest competition was who could help sell most of Levi's products. One day, Eren had nosed around in Levi's workshop while Levi was busy arranging and photographing the latest additions for the “Victorian” collection on his webshop - flower hairclips and hairbands, chokers and wristbands. Sometimes Levi asked friends to model for him - Armin was always an excellent choice with his soft blond hair and his dreamy eyes, but today they were all unavailable, so he had to make do with studio shots.

  


Behind him, Eren giggled and Levi turned around to reprimand him, but then he caught sight of the alpha with his hair full of flower clips and admiring himself in the mirror.

  


“You know, I could really pull this look off,” Eren said smugly and brushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “Maybe I should buy some of your stuff?”

  


Levi made a strangled sound, and Eren looked around in alarm. “Everything alright with you?”

  


“Hnn,” Levi made. Then he began packing everything into a large plastic box and hunted down his equipment for outdoor shoots. “Eren, you fucking adorable muffin, I´m gonna make you a star.”

  


Bemused, Eren trailed him to the next park, allowed himself to be combed and powdered and bustled into position in front of a half-rotten tree. Then Levi filled the storage chip of his camera with shot after shot of Eren with hairclips, Eren with hairbands, Eren with chokers. Let him gaze dreamily into the distance or flirt at the camera through his eyelashes. This was too perfect for words. Eren´s manly features with the few softer traits - soft lips, large green eyes - his chocolate brown, overly long hair, they worked beautifully with the powdery flower patterns and lace. This shit would sell like crazy.

  


The next thing was Jean pouting because he felt left out. Levi first had his doubts if Jean´s sharp, angular features would work with this flowery shit, but boy was he wrong. The alpha dolled up and staring provocatively into the camera with his amber eyes had a knee-weakening effect. His hair was too short for the hairclips, but in return he had his ears pierced (he never wore jewelry for the job, obviously) and could model all of Levi's earrings and studs.

  


Levi had to work overtime to fill in all the orders that swamped his inbox, along with compliments for his new models. He gifted Eren with a pair of hairclips that would keep the bangs out his face when he sorted books, and Jean with a pair of silver earrings. On top, he treated them to a dinner and movie night and ended up getting fed with popcorn from both sides until he threatened to puke on them.

  


**********

  


His next medical check-up directed Levi´s thoughts at his impending heat. It had been over a year since it last happened, and although the suppressant´s fuck-ups didn't happen in regular intervals, he could count on it occurring soon. Modern medication was a miracle, but the ancient hormonal nature of an omega could only be tampered with so much. Still, Levi was grateful that instead of every two to three months he only had to got through a heat about once a year. He was also grateful for the “whatever”-attitude of his omega, making them bearable in intensity. There were omegas thrown down so hard by a heat they had to be restrained and sedated to keep them from hurting themselves. Levi mostly spent the two days bored out of his mind, sweating, restless, itching in every bone, trying to take his mind off it with reading or watching tv until the pressure became too much and he had to get off, which would buy him a couple of hours of comparable peace.

  


But now, the image of himself spending his heat in a Safehouse with nothing but some pheromone patches and antipyretics, separated from his alphas, had his omega kicking up a ruckus. Omega craved for mating, knotting, breeding, and while Levi felt only a slight twinge of interest and a considerable amount of distaste at this prospect, he admitted he would prefer being comforted and cared for by Jean and Eren. 

  


He asked his omega-medic about it. They had known each other for many years now and were on first name basis. Petra knew him as well as his friends did - well, in  many aspects she knew him a lot more intimately.

  


“Oh, you have an alpha now? What a pleasant surprise!” Petra smiled, genuinely happy for him. “And I understand your wish to spend a heat with them, and with the normal precaution and birth control I would strongly recommend it, because it deepens the bond like nothing else. This is the downside of suppressants - they get in the way of a natural bonding and mating between alpha and omega. However… Levi, I am worried that you will dislike the events. The mating happens on deep emotional and spiritual level, yes, but let's be frank, it is two days of more or less constant sex. Are you sure you can deal with this?”

  


“I thought it could be done without the sex. Or at least with a minimum of it.”

  


Petra stared at Levi incredulously. Then she shook her strawberry-blond head. “Are you seriously expecting an alpha to be near an omega in heat and holding back? I'm not saying it's impossible - there may be alphas with tremendous willpower and a great respect for their mate. But they will be riled up into a rut-like state, their alpha commanding them to knot and breed, and if you refuse them… it might end up with them taking you by force. You know you are not completely reasonable in that state, and they won't be either.”

  


“So far, they have respected and accepted my asexuality, and neither have made any unwelcome moves on me. And we´re together for more than half a year now.”

  


Petra leaned forward, elbows on her desk, and she pointed a finger at Levi. “Wait… are you telling me you're with more than one alpha?”

  


“I´m with two male alphas.”

  


“Two! You want to spend a heat with two alphas? With two alphas who have never laid a hand on you? Levi, are you out of your mind? This will end in a blood bath. An alpha in rut does not tolerate any other alpha around, period. They will fight, and the winner - or survivor - will be so riled up on pheromones and adrenalin that he will claim his prize, forcibly. And repeatedly.”

  


Levi shook his head. “No… I can't believe either of them would be capable of this. You don´t know them - they are so caring and respectful and gentle it hurts. I mean, what kind of alpha would get themselves an asexual omega, let alone in a polyamorous relationship, and get along with the other alpha? Well,” he added with a tiny smile, “sort of. They enjoy squabbling way too much. But they never get aggressive.”

  


“Still.” Petra insisted. “When our instincts surface, we're all basically animals, and they might drive us to do things that in a rational state we'd never condone.” She took a long look at Levi´s determined face and sighed. “I can't talk you out of it, huh?”

  


“No. But you could prescribe me birth control. I don't want to take it as far as actually getting knocked up.”

  


She sighed and scribbled down a prescription. “Levi, please give this some more consideration. Talk with your alphas about it. And if you really want to pull it through… make negotiations beforehand. Make sure everybody knows exactly what the others are or aren't comfortable with. And for god's sake, keep a bottle with mace at hand and 911 pre dialed on your phone.”

  


“I will. And, Petra, can I ask one last thing? About mating bites?”

  


“Yes, what about them?”

  


“As far as I know, they're usually done while knotting, while you're totally out of it anyway. How would it feel if they were done without getting fucked?”

  


Petra gave him a weary look. “They would hurt like a fucking bitch.”

  


**********

  


True to his word, Levi announced to Eren and Jean that he planned to take them up on their offer. The reactions were remarkable. Eren nearly choked on his own spit, while Jean covered his face with his hands. When they had recovered from the initial shock, both were fidgeting restlessly around in their seats. Levi frowned.

  


“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you floundering around like that?” To this, they only looked down, blushing even harder. Then it dawned on him.

  


“What the… don't tell me you're hard?” The mortified look on their faces told him all. “For fuck´s sake, we´re only talking about this and you're already sporting boners?”

  


“Well, I can't help it,” Eren whined. “It just makes me so happy and, yes, it's… hot?”

  


“If you´re not able to handle this like adults, I swear I´ll cut your dicks off so I won't have to worry about them.”

  


“Hard or not, I promise you won't have to worry about our dicks. I mean it will certainly arouse us. A lot. But that is not your concern. We will take care of you, and we're fully capable of taking care of our dicks ourselves, right Eren?” Jean nudged Eren in the side.

  


Eren nodded.

  


Levi looked down at his folded hands, heart beating a little faster now. “Well, you see the thing is… I don't want you to just take care of me. I want to become mates with you.”

  


They stared at him, mouths open. Then Eren asked thickly: “You… you want us to mark you?”

  


“Yes. I want you to mark me, and I want to mark you, I want you to be my mates. And… Jean, if you start crying on me I swear to god…”

  


“`M not crying”, Jean said sullenly and dabbed his eyes with his sleeve. “Got some dust in my eye is all.”

  


“So you're okay with mating me without all this… knotting stuff? I mean there's some things that will be… doable, I guess, as long as it doesn´t involve any dicks in any orifices, but you two will not get your money's worth.”

  


“Well, about that. What are you okay with?” Eren asked.

  


“I´m not sex repulsed per se, it's more that I´m not interested. And certain practices weird me out. So, uhm, using your hands on me is okay. No teasing, just straight down to business and get it over with. And it would be grand if I didn't have to witness… whatever you have to perform to get off.”

  


Jean and Eren chuckled. 

  


“I don't know, I feel like I'm asking too much of you. Basically, it boils down to you doing all kinds of shit for me and pamper me and not getting anything in return.”

  


“But we will,” Jean said. “Levi, you asked us to mate you, and that is something I never expected to happen in my life. If we're doing it differently from what most people do… fuck that.”

  


“Agreed. I will be honored to call you my mate and wear your mark, and I don´t need to knot you for that,” Eren said.

  


“And you're sure you won´t kill each other or something?”

  


They exchanged a glance, irritation flaring up shortly in the air.

  


Jean huffed. “I have put up with this mongrel for so long now he almost feels like a family member…”

  


“Hey, who are you calling a mongrel, dog breath?”

  


“... you know, one of those annoying family members, like the constantly farting uncle with the horrendous toupee… fuck, Yeager!”

  


Eren had tackled him, Jean´s chair toppling over, and both tumbled to the ground, half snarling, half laughing. Soon, Jean got the upper hand and pinned Eren down.

  


“So, who´s a dog breath now, bonehead?”

  


“Kirstein, you're still hard. Get off of me and stop poking me with your stiffy, you pervert.”

  


**********

  


Two months later it happened.

  


Levi woke up feeling a little queasy and blamed it on the fast food he'd stuffed himself with late last night. He was deep into planning a new collection, a phase of work where he regularly forgot to eat and only noticed his hunger when he was already ravenous.

  


He brewed a pot of chamomile tea, showered and sat down at his workbench. Again, Eren´s shop had been a great source of inspiration, and he'd carried home whole stacks of books. This time, he wanted to use designs based off sweets - candy, cookies, cupcakes, pies, in two color palettes, one in pastels and one in elegant black and white with gold accents. Samples of fabric and paper, patterns and drawings covered the walls of his workplace.

  


The tea didn't help much. After a while he felt flushed and feverish, a dull headache setting into the back of his head, and Levi silently cursed the burger joint where he'd gotten his food. If they had managed to give him food poisoning or salmonellae he'd fucking sue them into the next century.

  


Only when he noticed the low ache and throbbing in his crotch he pieced everything together. Food poisoning came in many varieties, but an erection and a slick ass were certainly not among the common symptoms.

  


He called Hanji to ask her to stay away and spread the word with their friends, also to call the cops if in three days she didn't hear of him. She squealed in delight and asked him to tell her everything later. “Certainly not, you fucking weirdo,” Levi replied and hung up, her laugh ringing in his ears.

  


Then he called Jean on his cellphone. Jean was on duty, but told him a little breathlessly that he would head back to his station and report sick. 

  


“Jean… can you meet with Eren outside my apartment?”

  


“Of course,” Jean replied immediately. Even with all their good will, the situation would be a little edgy, and if one of the alphas arrived ahead of the other, it would only increase hostile reactions.

  


Eren was in his book shop, but promised to close instantly. He, too, agreed that it was wisest to meet Jean outside.

  


Levi showered again, changed into loose-fitting, thin shorts and t-shirt, scrubbed the bath and checked his stock of towels, washcloths and sheets in the bedroom, inwardly cursing himself. He knew for a fact he had enough cotton and linen in his house to stock up armies, but his omega wouldn't be satisfied before he had made sure. The same impulse drove him into the kitchen, where he knew the fridge, freezer and pantry were well stocked with everything he normally craved during a heat and which would easily feed three persons for two days. In fact it would probably feed a dozen mouths for a month.

  


After that, there was nothing left to do but pace around and wait for the alphas to arrive.  _ His  _ alphas. The prospect had his omega whining in expectation, arousal burning in his veins so much stronger than usual, and he briefly wondered if this really had been such a good idea. Before this day was over, they would bite him, driving sharp teeth into his neck, marking their claim on him for all the world to see, and for him to carry for the rest of his life. His fingertips skimmed over the flawless side of his neck, where his scent glands left a slight sheen on the skin. His scent hung sweet and thick in the air, announcing his current state just as clearly as the wet spot that already stained his boxers where slick slowly dribbled out of him, and his throbbing erection. 

  


He felt vulnerable and uneasy, alone in this place. What if his scent seeped through the crack underneath the door, attracting some passing-by pervert? His rational mind knew that his door was securely locked and bolted, that he would have enough time to call the cops if someone banged on the door, and that if worst came to worse he was capable of knocking almost anyone flat, even in his state. Nevertheless his omega yearned for protection, insisted he needed an alpha to keep him safe.

  


When the doorbell finally rang he nearly jumped out of his skin. He used the intercom before he buzzed open the front door, and waited for them to appear in the range of the door viewer before he unlocked and let them in.

  


Eren and Jean did a double-take at the overwhelming scent that flooded their nostrils. Both were laden with duffels as well as paper bags - obviously they hadn´t been content in bringing spare clothes for themselves, but had felt the urge to provide food as well. Levi smirked a little.

  


That was, until he heard Eren growl lowly. The alpha panted, tasting the smell of heat in the air. His pupils were blown wide and raked over Levi´s appearance, the flushed face, the wet spot where the tip of his cock tented his shorts. He dropped the bags he was carrying and moved forward.

  


Levi stumbled backwards, his scent spiking up in terror. He held out a hand. “Eren, no. Don´t come any closer.”

  


“Eren,” Jean called out softly. He was very obviously affected as well, but he kept in control. For his duty as a police officer, he had to train regularly to be around omegas in fear, distress or in heat. Many cops were alphas, and it was essential that they reign in their instincts under any circumstances. Cases of domestic violence often involved heat, and it wouldn't do if an omega called for help just to have a cop jump their bones.

  


Although Jean had kept his voice level and soft, Eren whipped around and snarled at him.  There was this omega,  _ his  _ omega, his intended mate, smelling so intoxicating, and someone else was laying his eyes on him. Another alpha, a threat, a challenge. He knew he wasn't being rational, that it was vital he came back to his senses, but his alpha was howling in blind rage. He lunged at Jean, sending them both crashing against the wall, but Jean hooked his feet out from under him with quiet precision. Eren was pinned to the floor in seconds, helplessly thrashing and bucking against the other alpha who held him down effortlessly.

  


Levi crept closer, and Jean looked up. “Levi, I don't know if you should come near him.”

  


But Levi knelt on the floor and cradled Eren's face in his hands, crooning softly. “Eren, shh. Eren, come back to me. Can you do that? I need you to come back to me.”

  


For a short moment, Eren thrashed even more wildly, trying to get to Levi, but then he grew still. His body was rigid, his brow furrowed as he struggled to gain control over himself. Gradually, he relaxed into the soft touch. He opened his eyes. “Levi, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.” Then he looked up at Jean. “Thanks, man. That was a bad one.”

  


“You're good now? Can I let go?”

  


Eren took a deep breath. “Yeah, I´m okay now.”

  


Jean got up and held out a hand to Eren. “You know,” Eren said as he got up with a grunt, “I´ve just about had it with you pinning me and popping a boner, Kirstein. You could at least invite me to dinner first before you hump me.”

  


“Ahem.” Levi faked a cough. “I'm thrilled that you two are getting along, but I'd appreciate it if you could spare a little attention for me.”

  


“Aw, jealous? Come here, little mate.” Eren took Levi´s arm and pulled him between them, and Levi´s sharp response was cut off as they rubbed their necks against his. His mouth fell open as his skin was drenched in alpha scent, and only now he noticed how tense he'd been, nerves going haywire with heat. When they were done, he was dazed and content, hair spiked in every direction. Jean led him to the sofa and Eren picked up their groceries to cram them into the already stuffed shelves and fridge.

  


“Hold on.” Jean got a blanket from the bedroom to throw over the sofa so Levi wouldn’t ruin it.

  


“Thanks”, Levi slurred. “Damn, I must be really out of it, I didn’t even think of stains.” He nudged Jean down on the sofa and then settled between his legs, his back to the alpha’s chest. 

  


Eren came back from the kitchen with some iced water for Levi, who gratefully took a large sip. “Do you want me to wipe you down with a wet washcloth? You feel like you’re burning up,” Eren said with concern.

  


Levi shook his head. “No, I’m fine for the moment, thanks.” He pulled up his feet and patted the empty space on the sofa. Obligingly, Eren sat down and pulled Levi’s feet in his lap. “Okay, Lilyhammer or Dead Like Me?”

  


For a while, they watched Frank Tagliano’s shenanigans in Norway, Jean’s fingers carding softly through Levi’s damp hair, Eren caressing his ankles and calves. But about halfway through the first episode, Levi grew restless, his breathing ragged. Jean and Eren exchanged glances, picking up on his growing arousal, but it was up to the omega to take the next step.

  


Finally, Levi cursed and grabbed himself roughly through his shorts. “Fuck. Can you… can we…” Without a word, Eren pushed his feet off his lap, unfolded himself from the sofa and carted Levi to the bedroom, Jean hot on his heels. As if placing a precious gem on velvet, Eren carefully put Levi down on the bed. A gem, however, would hardly cuss and shed off sweat-soaked clothes like they had personally offended the owner.

  


Eren was itching, yearning to get naked, crawl into bed and cover every centimeter of Levi’s skin. Next to him, Jean was clenching and unclenching his fists.  _ Not yet _ . First, Levi had to give his okay.

  


“You know, it would be less creepy if you stopped gawking and got into bed already,” Levi remarked almost conversationally.

  


“Can we undress?” Jean asked, voice low and rumbling, and fuck it certainly shouldn't be doing things to Eren. It seemed to work on Levi, too, since he nodded eagerly. The scent of Levi’s need, his want, filled the room, unmasked and primal. It spoke to Eren’s alpha, his own arousal soaring high, and somewhere in the back of his mind was the primitive urge to force down and dominate. Much stronger, however, was the need to take care of Levi, to please and worship him.

  


He stripped off his t-shirt and jeans, hyper aware of Jean doing the same, and by silent consent they left on their underwear. The whole thing was difficult enough for Levi without having to face two alpha dicks. Just smelling their arousal that hung musky and dark in the air had him heaving breaths already.

  


Jean and Eren crawled up on the bed where Levi was busy twisting the sheets in his hands, torn between anticipation, want, and concern, looking like he was ready to bolt for the door. Then they called to him, softly, cooing alpha calls to reassure and comfort, and he relaxed a fraction.

  


They moved slowly, with featherlight touches that coaxed his tense muscles to loosen up, and his scrunched up face grew slack as he melted into the bed. Jean took one of Levi’s wrists and rubbed it slowly over his own neck, drawing a long sigh from the smaller man. Eren nuzzled into Levi’s neck, breathing in deeply, and pressed a line of light kisses along his jaw.

  


Levi opened his eyes, and the look in them was so unguarded that Eren felt his heart falter. He gazed over at Jean and saw his own adoration mirrored in the alpha’s expression. It was such an impossibly great gift that Levi offered them his trust, his whole being like this. Only now Eren realized the gravitational pull that had led them to this point. They would give themselves to each other, wholly and unreservedly, and this was the definition of mating in its very core. It was a bond that ran deeper than love, deeper than family, connecting body, spirit and soul.

  


Levi writhed, hips moving restlessly, half choking on a needy whine. Jean caressed his sides soothingly. “Don’t worry, little mate, we’ve got you.”

  


Instantly, Levi bristled. “Don’t call me little mate, you fucker… ah! Shit!” He yelped as Jean’s fingers reached his ass and slowly dipped into the slicked crack.

  


“I said… no… teasing,” Levi forced out between clenched teeth. He was lying on his side, one hand fisted into the sheets, the other one curled in a death grip around Eren’s biceps.

  


“I’m not teasing, I’m making sure you’re ready,” Jean deadpanned, hand spreading slick. He snaked the other arm under Levi’s neck and over his chest, pulling the omega flush against himself.

  


“I’m fucking ready, just… just do something, please…” Levi’s voice sounded broken. 

  


Eren gently removed Levi’s hand from his arm and pressed the palm against his own chest. “Shh, it’s all good, we’re here. Let us take care of you, Levi.”  His hand wandered down, between Levi’s spread legs, and he brushed past his balls to coat his fingers in some of the sweet slick that seeped out of him. Jean’s index finger was there, slowly circling Levi’s wet and quivering entrance. Eren shortly joined him, and Levi squirmed, tried to push back into their fingers. Smiling, Jean kissed the nape of his neck and slowly, slowly pressed in.

  


“ _ Shit… _ ” Levi breathed. Then, Eren’s slicked fingers closed around his cock, and he jolted.

  


“Are you okay?” Eren asked with concern. “Is it too much?”

  


“No… keep going.”

  


Jean pushed his finger in deeper, pulled out and set an easy rhythm. Eren matched it as he started stroking Levi. The omega had tensed up again, eyes scrunched shut, breathing heavily through his nose.

  


“Levi, don’t force it. Easy does it. Relax. Can you do that for us?” Jean murmured in Levi’s damp hair. “Yes, that’s good. Just let go and enjoy. You’re doing so well.” 

  


Levi moaned, a blush spreading all the way down to his chest, and yes, Jean might definitely be onto something there. They let their free hands roam Levi’s body, whispered praises and sweet nothings. _ You’re so good for us, you’re beautiful, we love you _ .

Levi’s breath quickened, and his head flew back. “Shit, yes… mark me… come on, mark me, bite me!”

  


Eren swooped down to the right side of Levi’s neck, Jean to the left. The scent he was emitting there was heady, sweet, intoxicating, and as Eren licked and sucked the oily substance from Levi’s glands he felt like he was going to come in his underwear. He scraped his teeth over the tender skin, felt the heat and pulse under his lips and bit down hard. He tasted coppery blood, and Levi let out a guttural scream as he came over Eren’s hand and his own stomach.

  


Eren’s senses were still so flooded and high on pheromones that he hardly registered Levi surging forward until he felt sharp teeth on his neck, hot and wet breath. The skin broke, it hurt, fuck did it hurt, but then Levi’s tongue darted out to lave at the bite, lick up blood and scent. He fell back on the bed, chest heaving, and heard some rustling noises and Jean’s gurgled “fuck”.

  


When he looked up, Levi lay curled on his side, tired and sated, albeit sweaty and disheveled, blood still oozing down his neck from bright red bite marks. Jean’s fingers were still buried knuckle deep in his ass. Omega bodies craved to be knotted, so Jean would stay like this for a while until Levi dozed off.

  


Eren got up and fetched a wet washcloth and a towel to gently wipe sweat and come off Levi. The omega stretched luxuriously under his ministrations and made pleased little noises that brought forth big cheesy smiles on Eren and Jean. Cautiously cleaning the angry red bite marks, Eren became aware of the blood trickling down his own neck and the dull throb of Levi’s mating bite, as well as his still raging erection. He coughed. “I’ll, er, go ahead and clean up a little, alright?”

  


Jean nodded, and Levi made a noncommittal humming noise, too sleepy to reply. Eren slinked into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door.

  


**********

  


Jean held Levi close, still pressing four fingers all the way to the last knuckle into the tight heat of his ass. All the while, holding back when his own cock was only centimeters away from this deliciously wet hole was about the hardest thing he’d ever done, but he managed. Having Levi snuggle close, happy and sated and trusting, was worth every effort. He nosed along Levi’s neck, over the bite he’d left, apologetically. Soon, the bite itself would heal over, but leave a permanent mark for everyone to see. Jean wondered what it would look like - marks came in all shades of pink, red and purple, some looking like a bruise, other forming patterns, sometimes running all the way around a neck like a collar. There was no way of influencing it, and it didn‘t say anything about the depth of a bond, still he couldn‘t help but hope it would be pretty.

  


He had never heard of someone with more than one mate. Would Levi‘s body even accept two? Would it reject one of them, or even both? Uneasy, he pulled Levi even closer, a low growl rumbling in his chest in a surge of possessiveness. Levi squirmed a little, but then stilled again, breathing evenly. He‘d probably fallen asleep at last. Jean had planned on waiting for Eren to return before he made his own bathroom trip, but the darn bastard was taking his sweet time, obviously without a care that Jean might have… needs to tend to. Thinking about it, he hadn‘t even heard the shower running.

  


It was no use, Jean was rapidly running out of patience. Carefully, he pulled out of Levi, hand covered in slick all the way to the wrist, and the sight and smell made his cock twitch with want. Fuck Eren, he needed release  _ now _ . With more than a hint of irritation, Jean left the bed, padded to the bathroom door and jerked it open.

  


He should have been prepared for the sight in front of him. After all, Eren had been just as riled up as himself. Still, barging in on Eren with his boxers pulled down and furiously fucking his fist, other hand shoved in his mouth to lick Levi‘s come and slick off his fingers, was not what he had expected.

  


White hot fire ignited his gut, and without thinking, shocked by his own reaction, he slammed into Eren, pushed him into the bathroom counter and pressed his clothed erection against Eren‘s cock. The other alpha‘s eyes flew open in shock and confusion, but instantly clouded over with lust. He grabbed Jean‘s ass harshly, fingers digging into the flesh, and rutted back against him.

  


Jean had no idea what caused this explosion of want for Eren in him. He was aroused, yes, but that was still no reason to desire this man, this  _ alpha _ , in a way that burned in his veins like electricity. He pulled down his own boxers, and his cock sprang free, hard and aching, and fuck did the friction of Eren‘s dick feel good.

  


Eren hissed and thrust harder, but then his hips stuttered. “Levi…“ he managed to pant, “Fuck, no, we must ask Levi, Jean, stop,“ and he tried to push Jean away.

  
  


“Levi says get the fuck on with it and come back to bed, I need to sleep,” a voice grudged from the darkened bedroom.  “And would you please close the door, thank you so much.“

  


They stared at each other and broke into a laugh. Then Jean rushed to close the door, came back and hoisted Eren on the bathroom counter, spreading his thighs as he did so. Eren growled, his alpha displeased at the treatment, sound choked off when Jean wrapped a slicked hand around his cock.

  


“Shit, you‘re even bigger than me,“ Jean muttered, and Eren smirked.

  


“What, too much for you to handle?“

  


“You wish,“ Jean half snarled and pushed his cock against Eren‘s, grasping them both. The heady aroma of lust and sex in the air, Levi‘s essences still clinging to them combined with their own dominant smell was driving him crazy with need. He thrust hard and fast and grunted as Eren‘s hand came down to meet his. Precome dripped down his length, mixing with the slick on their hands, and obscenely wet squelching noises mingled with their ragged pants and grunts.

  


Overcome with lust, Eren had accepted his position and wrapped his legs in a vice grip around Jean‘s hips. The fingernails of his free hand dug deep into Jean‘s shoulder, but the pain only spurred him on, and he was only vaguely aware that his own fingers pressed bruises into Eren‘s hip. Jean leaned forward and sucked harshly at the other alpha‘s throat, tasted the essence of his scent glands, tasted sweat and sex and alpha, and the fire burning deep in the pit of his gut lit up, racing through his entire body with the heat of a sun. He groaned and licked up more, licked and sucked and bit at the hot, damp skin in front of him, littering Eren‘s shoulders, chest and collarbones with bruises and bite marks.

  


Eren growled again, fisted his hand into Jean‘s hair and and yanked his head backwards, exposing his throat, and attacked him with lips and tongue and teeth.

  


It was feral and bestial and brutal and fucking perfect, and Jean felt his climax draw near with the deadly precision of a freight train, blinding him with its headlights, and all he could do was let it hit him and shatter him to a million pieces of  _ yes _ . He came hard and with a hoarse shout, and while he was still shuddering Eren cried out too, cock pulsing thick come over their hands. No knot there, though - an alpha’s cock would only form a knot while breeding an omega in heat, and thankfully so, since other sexual activities would be anything between embarrassing, impracticable or painful.

  


They held on to each other, breathless, speechless, overwhelmed by what had just happened. Being horny had only been part of it, for they both could have dealt with that in discreet solitude. But Jean decided to do the pondering later. For now, it was cleaning up the mess, gazes not entirely meeting each other as fingers ran apologetically and with hesitant tenderness over scratches, bruises and bites. Eren looked totally wrecked, and even without looking in the mirror Jean knew that he was no better off.

  


During the night, Levi woke them up in another seizure of his heat, all three of them sluggish and half asleep and instantly dozing off again.

  


The next morning, Jean was nudged awake by Eren. “Fuck off,“ he grumbled and turned around, “just 10 more minutes.“

  


“But Jean, look! You have to look at our marks!“ Eren hissed, and it worked like a charm. Jean shot up and looked at Levi, who was still sleeping peacefully, hands curled under his cheek. For a minute, there was utter silence, both too much in awe to say anything.

  


Two marks circled Levi‘s neck, weaving around each other to form an intricate and beautiful pattern. It looked a little like two climbing plants winding around each other, with swirls and spirals here and there. Jean had never seen anything as detailed and gorgeous as this, and he was overcome by emotion.  _ Mate _ , he thought.  _ My mate. Our mate _ . Levi had accepted them both, and together they had created something that was even more beautiful than each of them could have done alone.

  


Jean looked up and saw the same referential affection in his face. Overnight, Eren‘s mark had come to bloom too, a pattern of dots and curving lines, and instinctively, Jean reached for his own neck. “How does it look?“ He asked, anxiety lacing his voice.

  


Eren made a so-so face and waggled his fingers. “Hm, I dunno. For you it‘s sufficient, I guess.“

  


Jean jumped up and raced to the bathroom, Eren trailing behind. A look in the mirror revealed that his mark was a full collar too, swirling lines and circles similar to Eren‘s. “You complete and utter ass,“ he glared at Eren, who merely grinned, unphased.

  


When Levi awoke, he insisted on looking in the mirror first, and was utterly stunned. Jean even thought he might have detected a tear trailing down from the corner of his eye, but with a gruff “Make yourself useful and get me some breakfast“, he was kicked out of the bathroom so Levi could shower.

  


They spent this day pretty much as they had the last – they watched TV or read, wiped Levi down with cool washcloths and scentmarked him to ease his symptoms, and when it got too much to bear they took him to bed and brought him release. Afterwards, Eren and Jean humped each other breathless on the living room sofa (“You better put a blanket underneath and not soil the leather with jizz or so help me I‘ll kill you without a second‘s hesitation,“ Levi shouted over from the bedroom). Every time they had taken care of their mate with utmost tenderness, they would go at each other like animals, but something in Jean also wished to just hold the other alpha, kiss him and card his fingers through his messy brown hair. 

  


There was no use denying it - the magnetic pull between them was something decidedly more than just the convenience of having someone else’s hand to get them off. Jean’s feelings for Eren were different from what he felt for Levi. Levi was friend, companion, home (albeit stubborn, prickly and sarcastic), let him recharge and ground himself, Eren mercilessly poked and prodded all his weak spots, laid bare all his shortcomings. He spurred Jean on, made him want to improve himself. He riled Jean up and pissed him off like no one else ever had, because he mirrored so much of himself. And at the same time he wanted to throttle the mouthy, cocky bastard, he wanted to kiss him breathless and take him apart… or let himself be taken apart. Sex with Eren was a fight for dominance, a clash of egos, and as much as he enjoyed having Eren writhe underneath him it also thrilled him to be pinned down and forced to submit.

  


At the end of the second night, it seemed that Levi’s heat was finally ebbing. They had all actually gotten some good hours of sleep before being woken up by him sweating and shivering, panting and needy. Eren set his fingers to work on Levi’s slicking hole just the way he knew by now Levi liked it, slow and precise, while Jean stroked him until he came with a low moan. After the omega nodded off again, his mates moved to the living room (not forgetting, of course, a blanket, for neither of them had a death wish). Without further ado, Jean pushed Eren down to sit and straddled his hips, which earned him a slightly confused look from the brunet and an indignant growl from his alpha, because spreading his legs like that for another alpha contradicted all his instincts. However, ignoring it caused a delicious tingle down his spine. 

  


With the sense of Levi’s heat coming to an end, Jean was in a mood to make this last and drag it out. He placed his hands on Eren’s shoulders and started to rock his hips slowly, and sensing his mood, Eren grasped his hips, not as tight as to bruise them but only guiding his movements. It was so different from what they’d done for two days, building each other up slowly instead of biting and clawing at each other viciously, and the scent of arousal and sex around them was muted, softer, warmer. Jean watched Eren’s face, and he felt as if his heart was going to fly right out of his mouth.

  


Eren’s lips were parted in soft pants, and for some reason that was all Jean could focus on. He had licked and sucked pretty much any part of Eren’s part other than his mouth and his dick, and he wondered what those lips would taste like. As if reading his mind, Eren’s hands left Jean’s hips, came up to cradle his face and pull him close. They hovered centimeters apart, searching each other’s face, until Eren leaned forward and covered Jean’s lips with his own.

  


Jean felt as if all air was pressed out of his lungs. His tongue moved on its own accord, delved into the other alpha’s hot and welcoming mouth, Eren still holding on to his face and responding to his kiss with fervor. He moaned - fucking moaned and sucked at Jean’s tongue as if it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

  


This wasn’t sex anymore, they were making love, Jean mused as his fingers brushed over Eren’s neck and he angled his face for better access, never letting up on the slow thrusting and gyrating of his hips, and lords help him he could get used to this. He could get used to have Eren in his life, not only as Levi’s mate but…

  


“Jean… will you mark me?” Eren whispered against his lips. Jean stilled.

  


“Eren, do you mean mark you as in…”

  


“Bite me. Become my mate.”

  


Jean leaned his forehead against Eren’s and exhaled. “Fuck, do you really think we should? We fight all the fucking time.”

  


“Oh, I dunno. Seems to me we’re awfully compatible despite all our fighting. Maybe because of our fighting. Friction causes heat, and so on.” Eren grinned and danced his fingers down Jean’s spine.

  


“Man, I’m so going to regret this. I know I’m going to. But… shit, Eren, yes. I don’t know why I want to mate a dogbreath alpha like you, but I do.”

  


“I see we’re on the same page then, because I never saw a mongrel alpha as my mate either.”

  


They grinned at each other, pace of their movements picking up, and with a mischievous glint in his eye Jean closed his fist around Eren’s cock and swirled his thumb over the tip, digging into the slit in a way he knew drove Eren crazy. It wasn’t long before the brunet alpha fell apart, gasping and moaning, and bared his neck to Jean. He dove down to lap up the oily fluid there, triumph sizzling through him, and he buried his teeth in the tender tissue.

  


With a yell that was half pain and half ecstasy, Eren reached his climax, his whole body wrecked by spasms, and Jean stroked him through it and laved at the fresh, bleeding bite. But even as aftershocks still shook him, Eren ducked to mouth at Jean’s throat, scraped his teeth over the skin while deft fingers repaid the favor on his dick. Riding on a wave of anticipation and surrender, it didn’t take Jean long to tremble in the grip of approaching orgasm, and a last hard tug and his skin breaking under Eren’s teeth threw him over the edge, shaking and screaming.

  


They passed out on the sofa and woke up to Levi’s chuckling.

  


“So, you finally figured it out, huh? About time.”

  


They looked up at him with bleary eyes, then at each other, and they shot up with shouts of “holy shit!” and “woah, is this real?” to race to the mirror.

  


Just like the combined marks they had left on Levi, their necks were now decorated with intertwining patterns, the already existing marks complimented as if it had always been meant to be this way.

  


“Who would have thought you could give me something as nice as this, Yeager,” Jean said while inspecting the dotted pattern that weaved through Levi´s lines and circles.

  


“Well, from you I expected no less than this, since you're so much into art and shit,” Eren replied, fingers trailing the new spiralling lines.

  


“Eren, you just complimented me, for fuck´s sake. Don't do that - don't undermine my image of you as an insufferable ass.”

  


At this, Eren looked a tad hurt, and Jean kissed his cheek. “Sorry, man. I´m… I´m happy to wear your mark.”

  


Levi came in with his phone. “Okay, attention. I want to take a picture with you two to prove to my doc that she´s been all wrong about us. I bet my ass she'll ask you to donate your bodies to science, though. Mated alphas, who's ever heard of that?”

  


“Levi, are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, we didn't exactly ask your opinion beforehand and all that.” Jean sounded bashful. Levi looked at him, honestly puzzled.

  


“Are you kidding me? This is so okay for me I have no words for it. All this time, I've been so happy with you, but something… something was still missing. And now finally I feel like everything is complete.” He stood on his toes to kiss them both on the cheek. “I love you both, and seeing you happy gives me life.”

  


The picture he sent Petra was captioned “Me and my big bad alphas,” and it showed Levi sandwiched between Eren and Jean, all proudly showing off their marks with silly, goofy grins.

  
Petra´s reply was immediate. “Levi, I´m happy I was wrong, and that everything worked out for you and your mates. I'd like to see you at the practice soon to learn everything in detail. But for heaven's sake, next time you send me a pic put some clothes on. An eyeful of naked alpha on Sunday morning is too much even for a medic.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song "it takes two" by Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston.
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
